


The Raft

by FluffyFanFicAngel



Series: Marvel One shots [4]
Category: Avengers, Falcon - Fandom, Hawkeye - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Universe - Fandom, ant man - Fandom, captain amercia - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Hawkeye - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Multi, Prison, Scott Lang - Freeform, The Raft, antman - Freeform, captain amercia - Freeform, cells, clint barton - Freeform, falcon - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, reader - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, the falcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFanFicAngel/pseuds/FluffyFanFicAngel
Summary: Tony had thrown half of captians team into the raft, a highly mantained prison for villans.But what happens when clints daughter gets thrown in with him, will he be mad?, will he disown her, or will he be proud.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, antman/falcon/clint/reader/cap
Series: Marvel One shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705546
Kudos: 4





	The Raft

After the events with the civil war between caps team and starks team. Everyone besides bucky and cap were thrown onto the raft. A prison built for villains. Tony had thrown in ant man, falcon, scarlet witch, clint barton. And Clint's daughter who aided in the help of the caps team, going against her father's wishes. 

y/n was her name, she had beautiful silky long hair just like her mother and had her father's eyes. But unluckily for her, her father was furious with her. Clint had told cap to not let you anywhere near this ´mission´ of theirs for this one reason. 

¨how are you going to go to college with a criminal record!? How do you plan on finding a job!? Your mother is going to be furious with you and me! What the hell were you thinking y/n!?¨ your father had been yelling about the situation for the past 20 minutes while scott and falcon sat in the cell beside them trying their damn best to not snicker at how clint is overreacting. 

¨i-i just wanted to help you dad! Don't blame Cap, I made him take me along. Did you honestly think I was just going to let my father, my mentor. Go alone? I was just doing what I thought was right…. I just wanted you to be safe..¨ you whispered as your chin faced the ground. You were scuffing your foot on the concrete floors as you spoke, nervous as if your father was going to yell at you again.    
  
Clint only sighed and took you into his arms, resting his head on your shoulder as he proceeded to rub your back.    
  
¨ïm proud of you…. You did what you thought was right and i applaud that… but it still does not make this situation any better. You're young! You're meant to be out there in college! Having the time of your life, meeting people, drink- okay maybe not drinking. But the point is, you don't deserve to be in this prison cell pumpkin... you just don't.¨ 

Having heard lectures time and time again from your father, this one hit differently. You did not care if the guards heard you crying, you did not care if Scott made a comment. You just sobbed into your father's chest.    
  
¨i'm so sorry! I'm so so so sorry! I never meant to let you down, I just wanted to help and show you I'm old enough now to fight with you…. I only made things worse...¨ you spoke as your thoughts only got stronger, your mind was telling you that you weren't good enough to fight alongside your father, that you were nothing compared to the archer the man your hugging is. 

But clint had other words.    


¨pumpkin...¨ he lifted his daughter's chin with a smile spread across his face, using his thumb to wipe her tears as he held her face in his free hand. ¨you did not let me down.. In fact. You made me the proudest father… I loathed seeing you aiming that bow… you were so amazing and honestly… your better than i ever was at your age… you made me the happiest man ever. And don't let anyone on Stark's team tell you otherwise. I mean! He has a damn preschooler on his team!¨    
  
That comment about the boy who was in the spiderling suit made you chuckle, followed by rather loud laughs from Sam and scotts cell.    
  
¨preschooler? He's barely out of the womb barton! Keep up!¨ Sam called through the concrete wall that separated the two cells. 

This only made you chuckle more. Maybe your father was right. Maybe you were good enough. Maybe you even have what it takes to be an avenger, if that group still existed. After the long day today, even you weren't sure anymore. All you know is that you will have a supporter all the way through, he will love and cheer you on from the sidelines. Even if the so-called sidelines are a concrete cell with a tiny bed in it. 

_**Around 4 hours later…..** _

Your father let you have the rather uncomfortable bed since you still had a good back and he did not want you to lose that like he did. Of course you argued with him and stated that if he already had the bad back, then he needs the bed more than you. But of course. No point in arguing with an assassin that could easily pin you down and make you yell for mercy. 

From the small window above your cell, you could tell that it was night time. Your father has been asleep for the past two hours all the while Scott and Sam have been sleeping for at least an hour so far. But of course. You just could not sleep. 

You had a sinking gut feeling that something was going to happen, you weren't going to lie. You had prayed and hoped someone, maybe even an angel as crazy as that sounds, but you really did not want to spend the rest of your life in this concrete of a cell. 

  
  


**_And then it happened…_**

A rather large bang rattled the facility 

Clint's head shot up as the archer rubbed his eyes sleepily. Scoot and sam had been heavy sleepers but the bang was loud enough to wake them both up. 

You had sat right up, staring at your father as the client had told you to get behind him. Doing as told you looked nervous, you wondered if tony sent someone to finish what the rest of his team could not do. But then you thought that even stark would not snoop so low. 

As the rubble cleared, the glorious man emerged from the smoke, the same man that you begged to let you in on this mission. Captain america. Even Barton knew that Cap would not escape and leave the people he dragged into his and Tony's fight behind. He knew that steve would come back for them at some point   


Cap looked at everyone including you as he stood in front of the cells 

  
  


¨avengers…...assemble.¨

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> I have a tumblr! @FluffyFanFicAngel, follow it if you like! I will be taking requests on tumblr and post them here.  
> (little to no exceptions) 
> 
> I will also be taking requests from people who would like to know more about how I percieve characters!   
> EX: (reader) ¨Loki Laufeyson¨   
>  (Me) ¨He tends to play pranks on odin constantly, he is also senstive on his stomach, so much that thor would tease him whenever he gets the chance.¨ 
> 
> I also take other fandom requests. if you want to see something different then send me a message on tumblr and i will tell you if i can do that fandom. 
> 
> Fandoms I do:   
> ~Archangels   
> ~Marvel   
> ~DC   
> ~alter egos from Jack and Mark(youtubers)   
> ~And more! 
> 
> Ships I do(Marvel):   
> ~Stony   
> ~Clintasha   
> ~Stucky   
> ~ Any Marvel character+reader
> 
> Just a reminder:   
> I DO NOT take requests on here, follow my tumblr and send me a anonymous message if you dont want your profile to be shown!


End file.
